kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sectonia
Queen Sectonia is the Queen of Floralia. She made her first appearance in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness during Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm in Chapter 13 when Gerold was talking about other regions of Popstar being attacked by Dark Matter. At the time of the Dark Matter Cataclysm, she was a child and the crown princess of Floralia and she remained Princess until she was 18 years old, her mother, Lumina, passed away from a very bad cold and Sectonia became the new Queen of Floralia. She is the daughter and the only child of Jackson and Lumina and the older adopted sister of Taranza. She is the K: BTS series' incarnation of Queen Sectonia from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Appearance Main Article: Sectonia/Gallery In comparison to Sectonia from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Sectonia has a completely different design but she is a wasp-like Sectian. Her body is mainly yellow in color with a bluish purple area on her head, she has two antennae with rose pink, heart-shaped feelers. She wears a collar around the back of her neck that has a palish pink then a palish red area in a repeating pattern with two red hearts on the end of the collar, her dress is the same color as her body with a rose pink heart-shaped plate on her chest that shows a bit of her cleavage. She is noticeably well endowed. Her dress has a wavy yellow pattern with ruffles on the bottom and it has a heart pattern in rows above the wavy pattern and on the puffy sleeves of her dress. She has a silverish blue tiara on top of her head that has a rose pink gem. She has purple eyes, she wears red eyeliner on her eyelids and she has long eyelashes. She has two hands that are usually covered with gloves and two shoe-shaped feet, her feet are rarely seen to be hidden under her dress most of the time. Her body, which is usually hidden by her dress, is shaped like a hourglass. Though never likely to be seen in the series, Sectonia wears a pink bra and panties with white laces under her dress. At 5 years old, Sectonia is obviously much smaller and not as grown yet. She wore a little dress patterned much like her dress in the present day but it had a heart symbol on the chest. She also wore small bracelets around the wrists of her hands and she didn't wear eyeliner on her eyelids yet. At 10 years old, Sectonia is a bit taller and she wore a dress that was bluish purple and yellow in color. It had a pink collar on the back of her neck and it had sleeves, despite Sectonia's lack of arms. It had a yellow rim around her waist and the skirt had a bluish purple layer then a yellow layer and then finishing with another bluish purple layer. The top 2 bluish purple ripples had yellow dots on them. Personality Abilities History Past Sectonia was born the princess of Floralia. 20 years before the series began, Sectonia, who was 5 years old at the time, went into hiding with her mother and many of their subjects at the castle as suggested by her father, Jackson, due to the invading outsiders that were attacking Floralia and other regions of Popstar. After Jackson's funeral, Sectonia spent the next 13 years living her life as Floralia's crown princess. 7 years prior to the beginning of the series, Lumina, Sectonia's mother, caught a very bad cold and she eventually passed away and thus Sectonia was the new Queen of Floralia. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Sectonia made her debut in Chapter 13 during Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm and how it was affecting other regions of Planet Popstar. Sectonia was seen as a child along with her father and mother, Jackson and Lumina. She is set to appear again in the present day after the defeat of Gobi. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 5: The Neighboring Kingdom'' Sectonia will appear in this installment of the series with a bit of a major role. Relationships Parents Subjects of Floralia Friends Dream Warriors Dedede Dedede and Sectonia met each other during a Royal Council 15 years ago before the series began. They get along pretty well. Holly Sectonia and Holly get along pretty well. Windsor Fluff Trivia *Sectonia is one of the 3 first seen Sectian in the series. **She is the first one to be seen as a child. *How her body is designed is a reference to Rayman, the protagonist of the Rayman video game series. Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Sectians Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flashback Debut Characters